everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Yes, My Queen
Summary: '''Some of the Rebels have gone missing from New Troy, Elena and Vernal find them but meets a figure from her past. '''Warning! This webisode contains dark themes. Viewer discretion is advised. Also this is loosely based on Black Butler: Book of Circus, especially Sebastian's quote of "Yes, my Lord". The camera opens up in New Troy, Elena is in her study going over some maps. She sighs angrily and walks out of her study to get a glass of water. Vernal walks up behind her. Vernal: '''No sign of them? '''Elena Troy: '''No....My friends have been disappearing. There's a pattern here, theyseem to be taking the ones that don't know how to fight. So far, Soren, Mizuno and Audun have gone missing. '''Vernal: '''I'd suggest we set a trap. '''Elena Troy: '''Yes, that could work and I know just a the person for it. ''*she turns to him* ''Get me Midnight, I've got a plan. '''Vernal: ''*kneels* Yes, my Queen. ''The camera cuts to Seliph Sivrit sitting on the ground with a small spider-like contraption on him. Seliph Sivrit: 'So I'm just supposed to sit here? '''Elena Troy: '''Yep! You're doing great! Midnight, thanks for the tracker spell. '''Midnight Darkness: '''No problem, Ellie! As long as you are close to them this ball will continue to glow. ''*hands Elena the glass ball* The camera cuts to that evening. Seliph is still asleep on the spot that Elena told him to stay. Suddenly a bag is thrown over him and he is dragged off. Elena and Vernal poke their heads out of one of the tents and starts following them. The figure is carrying the snoring sack on his shoulder and jumping through tress, Elena and Vernal are behind them and trying their best not to be seen. 'Vernal: '''Elena, I know this sounds completely out of the blue, but are sure this is safe? '''Elena Troy: '''Trust me on this, Seliph is the best dummy to use for plans like this. I know what I'm doing. Are you afraid of me getting hurt? '''Vernal: '''Yes, my Queen. ''They stop on a tree branch. Vernal pulls Elena close to him by the waist and touches her face. 'Vernal: '''Elena, I'm just worried for you...I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. '''Elena Troy: '''Vernal, it's alright. Trust me, I've had worse experiences. It's your plan and I know you so it's bound to be a success. ''He kisses her lightly on the lips and they continue on. The reach a small run-down house in the forest. The figure enters the house along with Seliph in the sack and closes the door behind him. Elena and Vernal sneak behind the house and look in through the windows. They see Soren, Audun and Mizuno chained up in one of the rooms. 'Vernal: '''What is the plan now? '''Elena Troy: '''First thing's first we can't be discovered. Luckily I brought these with me. ''*she whips out some outfits* ''These disguises should come in handy. Let's just say we are looking for shelter for the night. '''Vernal: '''We'll get them out when he least expects it and get closer look too. ''They whip on their disguises and knock on the door. A man answers, he is quite lean, has long waist length green hair and multiple scars along his face. '''Undertaker: '''Who are you? What do you want? '''Vernal: '''We've gotten lost and we need to seek shelter for the night. please, if you would be kind enough to let us stay, we will be very grateful. '''Undertaker: ''*in his head 'More test subjects! This is my lucky day!'* ''Yes, yes. Come on in. There is plenty of room for you. They walk into the house and see several strange creatures preserved in jars. Saws and surgery equipment all around. They both shudder. Vernal: 'what are you doing, living all the way here in the woods? '''Undertaker: '''Well you see. After my usual little playground was sent away, I found myself unemployed...But then, someone reached out to me....He claims to be the god of mischief himself, I didn't believe him but he told me where I could find more supplies for my experiments...On...what was it again?...The people who poisoned his son's mind? Oh whatever. ''While the Undertaker was babbling on Elena sneaks to one of the rooms and picks the lock using one of her army medals and gets her friends out. 'Elena Troy: '''You guys get out through the window and wait for us. We'll handle this. '''Audun Logr: '''Thanks Ellie. ''The hop out of the window. Elena silently slips back to Vernal and Undertaker, who is still rambling on. '''Vernal: '''What sort of experiments do you do? '''Undertaker: ''*takes a snoring Seliph out of the sack* I've always been fascinated with children...those similar to her age...I wonder what would happen to them when they are drained or...when they're not human. ''Elena's pupil shrinks as she looks at Seliph lying on the table. She has a flashback of her trying to kick someone off of her as she was pregnant. Undertaker takes out a knife, Elena drops her baseball bat as she has another flashback of her being cut open. When she tried to slit his throat but he somehow survived. He raises the knife above Seliph's abdomen and Elena screams as she has more flashbacks of her torture and of the person who did it to her...Undertaker. Elena Troy: ''*whispers and begins coughing violently* Stop! STOP! HELP ME! ''Vernal walks over to Elena and holds her close to him. Vernal: '''Shhh......It's alright. I'm here now, I'm here for you now, My queen. Just say the words and I'll do it... '''Elena Troy: ''*grabs her eyepatch* Vernal....This is an order from your Queen...let me do this. '''Vernal: '''Yes, my Queen. ''Elena picks up the bat and smacks Undertaker down, she grabs him by the hair and pulls him up. Elena Troy: 'Do you remember me?....I was the one you cut open constantly. Whose children you disposed of.*''She curb kicks him and grabs Seliph.* Vernal, burn this place but not him...I don't kill... 'Vernal: '''Yes, my Queen. ''*he drags Undertaker outside and burns the house* 'Soren Jotnar: '''Ellie, are you alright? '''Elena Troy: '''I'm fine...let's just go back. ''The camera cuts to Elena in bed, tossing and turning. ''Inside her nightmare: Elena finds herself back in Sparta again, chained to the wall. She sees Helia, Vernal and Andronika on the ground bleeding, she screams for them but a hand grabs her by the neck and forces her to watch as the dark gods kill the only two blood relatives her ever loved and the person she gave her heart to. The hands turnd out to be Menelaus as she took her off the chains and pins her to the ground. He holds her down and she hears her children cries. This all causes her to wake up.'' 'Elena Troy: '''NO! ''*she wakes up screaming* '''Vernal:*runs into the bedroom from the bathroom*' '''ELLIE?! What's wrong?! ''*he sees the look on her face* ''If you want...I'll go...I- '''Elena Troy: '''No, stay. Please... ''Vernal smiles a little and climbs into bed. He holds her close to him. 'Vernal: '''Yes, my love. ''The two kiss and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes